


The Wolf is Silent and Only the Moon Howls

by In_Genius



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, F/M, Fight Sex, Fights, First Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Violence, Songfic, Swordfighting, Swords, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Genius/pseuds/In_Genius
Summary: Während Worick ihrem Auftrag vom Doktor folgt und an Big Mama das Celebre aushändigt, besucht Nicolas besseren Wissens die langsam sterbende Veronica. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit ist lange her, doch sie heute so schwach zu sehen, ist schwer für ihn zu ertragen. Nicolas versucht sich mit einem sinnlosen Kampf von dieser Traurigkeit abzulenken und muss natürlich daran scheitern.Folgend werden seine Kämpfe erzählt: der Kampf gegen ziellose Sündenböcke (Anstelle seiner Erinnerungen), der Kampf gegen seine Trauer (über ihren Tod und seine Tatenlosigkeit) und der Kampf mit ihr (in ihrer weit zurückliegenden Beziehung).
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Veronica
Kudos: 2





	The Wolf is Silent and Only the Moon Howls

**Author's Note:**

> Songfiction: "Psychopath Killer" von Slaughterhouse feat. Eminem & Yelawolf

> _I guess you could consider it poetry …  
>  but with me it started out with words.  
> … just words._

In der Gasse sind die Schatten lang und schwarz, nur schwach dringt das Licht der Stadt Ergastulum bis hierhin. In dem aufgebrochenen Asphalt sammelt sich Wasser zu einer Pfütze, in ihr steht bruchstückhaft der Name eines Ladens. Kränkliches Grün flackert unregelmäßig über ihre Gesichter, die Reklametafel des kleinen Ladens ist seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr repariert worden und würde es wohl nie mehr. In den dunklen Augen des Schwarzen spiegelt sich das warnende Aufblitzen der Hundemarken wieder, seine Frechheit ist stärker als der Verstand.

> _They started looking like puzzles pieces …  
>  so I started connecting them … to each other.  
> … 'til they started to resemble … blank canvases._

Für Nicolas ist dieses wenige Licht mehr als genug. Er muss sie nicht sehen. Er will sie nicht mehr sehen. Seine Hand ballt sich zur Faust, bereit das heiße Blut dieser jämmerlichen Gestalten zu spüren. Sie sind nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, nur seine Flucht in die Gedankenlosigkeit. Ein gefährliches Grinsen teilt seine Lippen, richtig: er bleckt die Zähne wie ein lauerndes Tier. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung verschwinden die Hundemarken unter seinem Hemd. Sie sollen ihn erst fürchten, wenn es bereits zu spät ist.

> _By this time I was an artist,  
>  so I just started to see these pictures …  
> these real visuals …_

Der Schwarze öffnet den Mund. Sagt er etwas? Nicolas mustert die großen, schwieligen Hände, bedenkt die harten Schultern mit einem langen Blick, sieht das Zucken im rechten Knie. Ahnt der Kerl, wer vor ihm steht? Verächtlich spuckt Nicolas zu Boden und tritt auf den Schwarzen und seine beiden feigen Freunde zu; der hohe Rücken wird ihnen nichts nützen. Ein schneller Schritt, weiter Schwung und Nicolas' Faust trifft das hässliche Gesicht. Sofort spürt er die warme Flüssigkeit namens Genugtuung an seinen Knöcheln. Noch ein Schlag.

> _I'm a psychopath._

Nicolas schwingt seine Beine über die Schulter des Schwarzen und tritt dessen fliehenden Freund hart in den Nacken. Schlaff geht der schmale Leib zu Boden. Zu schwach!

> _I'm a killer._

* * *

> _Feelin' it in the air, breath it in the night,_

Im hellen Mondlicht schimmert das Blut schwarz, benässt seine Kleidung und feucht klebt der Stoff an seiner Haut. Kalt und rau zieht der Wind an seinem Körper, aber seine steifen Glieder spüren das bereits nicht mehr. Seine Hände sind in Blut getränkt. Seines oder ihres?

Sie werfen krumme Schatten gegen das volle Mondlicht. Er erinnert sich.

> _staring at the full moon._

Er sieht ihre schmalen Hände, folgt dem bedachten Rhythmus ihrer Gesten.

Als tanze ihre Hand vor seinen Augen Melodien, die er endlichen sehen kann. Gern tanzen seine sinistren Finger mit ihr.

> _Did you ever think you would come to find?_

Wie wohl ihre Stimme klingt, fragt er. Ihren Gesten nach ist ihre Stimme weich und klar. Voll wie der Mond.

Heute sind ihre Hände kalt und stumm. Egal wie viel Blut seine Hände wärmt, ihre singen nicht mehr.

> _Maybe in my dreams …_

* * *

Die Wand in seinem Rücken brannte von der Sommersonne, Hitze stieg von den Steinen und vom Asphalt auf und die Stadt schwitzte. Hoch stand die Sonne am Himmel und warf kurze, harte Schatten auf die Stadt. Zu kleinen Schlitzen kniff Nicolas seine Augen zusammen, scharf blendete sie ihn. Er versuchte sein Gesicht mit der Hand abzuschirmen, trotzdem blieb das Licht grell. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, während er weiter ungeduldig auf Worick wartete.

Vage nahm er das geschäftige Treiben auf der Straße wahr. Ständig gingen Leute an ihm vorbei, betraten oder verließen das Bordell. Manch einer warf nur kurz einen Blick auf die leichten Mädchen, dann verriet ihn sein ätzendes Grinsen. Wie lange musste er noch hier warten? Hatte nicht eines der Mädchen Worick längst gesagt, dass er hier stand? Ihr Geschrei und Geschwätz konnte ihn nicht vertreiben, aber das schienen sie nicht zu lernen. Er stand hier genauso ungern, wie sie ihn hier sahen. Typisch Worick, dass er ihn warten ließ. Wie viel Arbeit konnte es schon sein, gelangweilte, alte Hausfrauen zu begatten? Nicolas schnaubte herablassend.

Jemand rempelte gegen seine Schulter. Überrascht sah er auf. Im Pussy gingen die Menschen auf Abstand zu Twili… Sein Blick traf ein Paar grauer Augen. Grau wie eine Pusteblume und ebenso blendend hell wie das Sonnenlicht an diesem heißen Tag. Er blinzelte nicht mehr.

Sie schlug ihm hart gegen die Schulter und ihr Gesicht war in wütenden Linien verzogen. Ungestüm flogen ihre Hände durch die Luft, ihr Brustkorb bebte in kräftigen Atemzügen. Sie war wütend und sie schrie ihn an.

> _Until my inner enemy interrupts._

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich zu schnell, so konnte er ihr nicht folgen. Er versuchte es auch nicht. Den Schlag spürte er noch immer.

Ihre Hände waren schmal, die Finger lang und die Haut hell, so hell wie ihre Augen. Genauso farblos.

> _I'm havin' nightmares of leavin' behind my dreams_

Wieder schlug sie gegen seine Schulter und traf die gleiche Stelle. Sie war stark, stärker als sie aussah.

Ihre Hände bewegten sich präzise, nicht nur bei jedem Schlag gegen seine Schulter, sondern ebenso bei jeder ihrer wütenden Gesten. Ihr Finger bohrte sich hart in seine Brust, direkt über dem Herzen.

> _with anything less than a full bank._

Rasch nahm er ihre Hand in seine, zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Sein Körper drückte sie eng gegen die Hauswand.

> _It's like I'm General Hong, and I'm standin' in front of a gun,_

Niemand bedrohte ihn. Sie wand sich unter seinem Griff; er hielt sie fest. Sein Gesicht lag an ihrem Schulterblatt und er spürte, wie sich jeder ihrer Knochen krümmte und bog.

Unruhig zuckten ihre Muskeln und sie schrie weiterhin. Die Vibration ihrer Stimme fuhr kalt in seinen Körper, kroch über seine Hand den Arm hinauf und füllte von seiner Brust aus jeden Winkel in ihm. Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch sie und mit Kraft schlugen ihre Köpfe zusammen. Sein Griff lockerte sich und sie entglitt.

> _I'm puttin' myself in the way of a bullet to pull rank._

Die Wut war wie ein Sturm in ihren Augen, ein Angriff in eiskaltem Grau. Der Frost ihrer Stimme herrschte weiter in seinen Gliedern.

> _The hood is over my eyes but the wool ain't._

Sie starrte ihn an, wartete ab, lauerte. Jetzt schwiegen ihre Lippen. Wenn er sie anpustete, zerstöben ihre grauen Augen dann in alle Winde?

Als Worick plötzlich einen Arm um seine Schultern legte, erschrak Nicolas unter der unerwarteten Berührung. Er hatte glatt vergessen, auf seinen Freund gewartet zu haben. Kurz blickte er ihn an und sah, wie Worick sich bei ihr entschuldigte. Nicolas interessierten diese Worte nicht, viel lieber sah er sie an. Sie schien unbeeindruckt von Woricks Ausrede, kluger Zug ihrerseits. Unter dem Kragen ihres Hemdes blitzte eine Kette hervor. War sie auch markiert? Diesen Gedanken begleitete vergnügte Leichtigkeit. Würden sie einmal gegeneinander kämpfen?

Abschätzig lag ihr Blick auf Nicolas, musterte ihn unverhohlen, dann wandte sie sich um und ging. Einfach so, ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne eine weitere Geste. Ihre Hände schwiegen. Dann verschwand sie in einer Seitengasse und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Wa… Wa…te“, rief Nicolas. Ein paar Schritte folgte er ihr eilig, mehr aus Unglaube als um ihr tatsächlich nachzulaufen. Sie ging einfach so?

Wieder Woricks Hand auf seiner Schulter und er drehte sich um. Worick grinste spöttisch: „Na, hast du deine erste Freundin?“

Nicolas schlug die Hand von seiner Schulter und wandte sich ab. Grimmig kniff er die Lippen aufeinander und mit einer ruppigen Geste forderte er auf: „Komm endlich!“ Er ging, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und seine Schultern zog er hoch. Dass er die Kühle ihrer Stimme noch immer spürte, ließ ihn frösteln, obwohl die Sonne weiterhin brannte, als sollte dies der heißeste Tag des Jahres werden. Natürlich würde Worick ihm folgen, immer noch selbstgefällig grinsend.

Ihre gemeinsame Wohnung bestand nur aus einem Zimmer mit einer kleinen Küchenzeile, die Toilette für die ganze Etage war fünf Türen weiter. Ihre wenige Kleidung hing von ein paar Haken an der Wand, den Raum dominierte das zusammengewürfelte Ensemble aus Sofa, Sessel und Tisch. Auf diesem stapelten sich Woricks Bücher, ein paar Poster von vermeintlich erotischen Frauen belebten die Wände. Hier war es ebenso elendig warm wie draußen. Immer noch mieser Stimmung zog sich Nicolas das Hemd aus und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Wer war sie? Würde er sie wiedersehen? War sie wirklich ein Twilight? Würden sie einmal richtig gegeneinander kämpfen? War sie stark? Würde er je ihren Namen erfahren? Wie konnte er sie wiederfinden?

Eine Flasche Wasser tauchte vor seinen Augen auf und Nicolas blickte hoch. Er nahm sie an und folgte Woricks Worten: „Denkst du an sie? Wirst du jetzt doch noch normal?“ Er sah das Lachen in Woricks Schultern. „Aber ja, irgendwie passt so ein Typ zu dir: schmal, groß, flach. Keine Ahnung, warum so ein Zwerg wie du auf so 'ne riesen Latte fährt. Meins ist das ja nicht, ich mag's lieber klein und rund.“

Verächtlich hob Nicolas die Hand: „Halt die Schnauze.“

Als ob Worick jemals so einer Forderung nachgekommen wäre. „Ich hab sie schon ein paar Mal hier gesehen“, prahlte er mit einem feixen Grinsen. „Sie ist auch ein Twilight, hab ihre Hundemarken gesehen. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern, was? Wird auch Zeit, man, du bist schon siebzehn, wenn du's nicht endlich machst, stirbst du noch als Jungfer.“

Als Konter streckte Nicolas seine Zunge heraus.

Worick lehnte sich zu ihm herunter: „Soll ich's dir beibringen?“

* * *

> _I'm a psychopath. I'm a killer._

Erneut tritt er brutal in den Nacken des leblosen Körpers und das Blut des Schwächlings verteilt sich auf der Straße. Das ist Nicolas' Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Er dreht sich zu dem Schwarzen, sieht nur die Faust.

Hart trifft sie sein Gesicht und er spürt das grässliche, herrliche Brechen von Knochen. Er lacht darüber bloß.

> _You ain't ever seen a motherfucker get realer._

Der Schmerz macht wieder Sinn. Keine Droge betäubt den Schmerz über sie. Wozu nimmt er die noch ein?

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

Genauso hart schlägt Nicolas zurück, spürt die Knochen des Schwarzen brechen. Er schlägt wieder und wieder und wieder zu, bis der Schwarze verzweifelt flüchtet.

Nicolas wendet sich seinem dritten Opfer zu, das längst rennt. Angst hat eine bittere Note, leicht zu jagen.

> _Pull an automatic on anybody sporadic I choose,_

Mit einer Feuerleiter als Sprungbrett schleudert er seinen Körper in die Höhe Richtung Opfer. Der Wind ist kalt. Noch in der Luft zieht er das Katana, die Klinge leuchtet im Schein des vollen Mondes. Sie giert nach Blut, so wie er.

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

Das Opfer erstarrt und blickt gen Himmel, Nicolas' Gestalt spiegelt sich in den verängstigen Augen. Der Tod kommt immer von oben.

> _'cause ain't nobody iller, no one, nobody for realer._

Wie die Schneide einer Guillotine rast er Schwert voran auf den Feigling hinab. Ob der sich für Nicolas in Position legt?

Die Schockstarre hält. Das Schwert versinkt im feigen Schädel, der letzte Atemzug zittert über Nicolas' Hände. Er grinst mit Blut auf den Lippen.

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

* * *

Worick, du blöder Arsch!, dachte Nicolas. Seit einiger Zeit wiederholte er diesen Satz, nicht immer mit diesem Wortlaut und trotzdem kam Langeweile auf. Eigentlich wünschte er zu schlafen, doch wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er ihr wütendes Gesicht, fühlte ihren bohrenden Finger in seiner Brust, fröstelte unter ihren fahlglühenden Augen. Dank Worick fragte er nun unsinnig, ob diese hartnäckigen Erinnerungen etwas bedeuteten. Jede Antwort auf diese Frage war wertlos, trotzdem sehnte er sich nach dieser Antwort. Vielmehr sehnte er sich nach ihr. Noch einmal wollte er ihre Stimme spüren.

Als Nicolas aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte er die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Häuserschluchten Ergastulums fallen. Hatte er wirklich die ganze Nacht mit diesem Humbug wachgelegen? Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog sich gemächlich an und verließ dann ihre kleine Wohnung. Er brauchte frische Luft und Frühstück, ein kleiner Spaziergang zum Nudel-Imbiss erledigte beides.

Als er durch die Tür trat, erkannte er sie sofort. Wie ein Stammgast lehnte sie am Tresen. Kurz schoss durch Nicolas' Kopf: Worick hätte es mir beibringen sollen …

> _Welcome to the slaughterhouse._

Sie gähnte, während sie auf ihre Bestellung wartete. Wieso war sie um diese Uhrzeit auf? Sie sah ihn.

Sie begrüßend hob er die Hand und trat in den Imbiss, stand neben ihr am Tresen. Er versuchte zu lächeln.

> _Niggas try to tell me I spell too much_

Ihre Augen musterten ihn ungerührt. Sie stand still: keine harsche Geste, kein gefrorenes Vibrieren. Er wollte mit dieser Pusteblume spielen.

„Las uns ke…kämfn“, brach seine Stimme aus ihm heraus. Er streckte seinen Rücken, wollte groß und erwachsen sein.

> _capital S to the laugh to the T-E-R_

Belustigung und Argwohn streiften ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. „Dreikäsehoch.“ Sie wandte sich ab. Sie war stark, schön.

Bevor ihm eine Erwiderung einfiel, reichte der Koch ihre Bestellung über den Tresen. Mit ihrem Essen in der Hand verließ sie den Imbiss, versuchte es. Spontan und eilig griff er nach ihrem Arm, zog sie zu sich zurück. Er küsste sie.

> _Ho, U-S-E. Now go to hell you fucks, word._

Eisig war der Abdruck ihrer Hand auf seiner Wange. Jetzt wieder wütend ging sie.

> _Making work disappear quick as magic._

Noch eine hartnäckige Erinnerung für seine Sammlung. „Wi heiß du?“, rief er ihr nach.

Ohne Frühstück rannte er in ihre Wohnung zurück. „Worick!“, rief er mit atemloser Stimme. Natürlich schlief der blonde Junge noch, der sich so viel auf sein Jahr Vorsprung einbildete; nach achtzehn sah er dennoch nicht aus. Nicolas rüttelte an Woricks Schulter, bis dieser endlich aufwachte.

„Was'n?“, murmelte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Aufgeregte gestikulierte Nicolas: „Bring's mir bei!“

„Das war doch nur ein Witz.“ Worick setzte sich auf und sah den anderen verwundert und prüfend an. Mit unverhohlener Häme erkannte er: „Du hast sie wiedergesehen.“

Nicolas' Brummen verriet, wie wenig er gerade für Woricks Scherze übrig hatte.

„Gut, fangen wir mit etwas Einfachem aber Wichtigem an: dem Küssen“, erklärte Worick und alle Müdigkeit wich von ihm. Er saß auf dem Sofa, Nicolas kniete vor ihm und einen Augenblick später küssten sie sich.

Irgendwie anders …, stellte Nicolas fest. Uneins, ob dieses Anders gut oder schlecht war. Woricks Lippen waren warm und aufdringlich. Er spürte Woricks Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn festhielt. Augenblicklich eilte der Impuls zum Kampf durch Nicolas und seine Hände griffen nach der Brust des anderen. Er wusste, in Küssen war auch die Zunge involviert, so versuchte er seine wie ein Schwert zu führen, Worick in dessen Mundhöhle zu besiegen. Er wollte gewinnen. Die andere Zunge kam ihm entgegen, spielte und kämpfte mit ihm. Sehr anders …, dachte er.

Schließlich löste Worick ihre Lippen voneinander. „Brauchst Übung“, war sein Urteil.

Niedergeschlagen saß Nicolas neben ihm. „Wie soll ich sie denn ansprechen?“, fragte er mit einer Hand. Sie einfach so zu küssen, scheiterte bloß wieder.

Worick grinste in seiner typischen Manier: „Ich schenk dir einen von meinen Sprüchen: Mein Mund ist so trocken, leihst du mir deine Zunge zum Anfeuchten?“

Nicolas bezweifelte arg, dass dieser blöde Satz jemals funktionierte.

* * *

> _I'm a psychopath. I'm a killer._

Bittend tropft das Blut von seiner Klinge, es bittet nach mehr. Unbeachtet fällt der halb durchtrennte Körper zu Boden. Wertlos. Tief atmet Nicolas ein, der Geruch von Rost ist hartnäckig, egal wie kalt der Wind weht.

Wo ist der Schwarze? Weglaufen gilt nicht, Nicolas findet jedes Opfer. Auch ihn, Sicherheit liegt in seinen Schritten.

> _You ain't ever seen a motherfucker get realer._

Ohne Hast folgt er dem Schwarzen nach, genießt den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Ein guter Anfang, hoffentlich mehr.

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

Er braucht den Kampf. Wo sind die Starken und die Mutigen? Wo sind die Verrückten? Die Bestien? Er will sie nicht mehr fühlen.

Ein Schemen steht an der Ecke, breite Schultern und schwarz gegen das Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Nicolas grinst: Gefunden.

> _Pull an automatic on anybody sporadic I choose,_

Er tritt näher und erkennt: nicht der Schwarze. Egal, Opfer ist Opfer. In dieser Stadt ist niemand sicher.

Wieder nutzt er eine Feuerleiter, um sich in die Luft zu schlagen, dieses Mal wundet er den Arm des Mannes. Kämpfe!, fleht Nicolas.

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

Der Mann wehrt sich, tritt hart gegen Nicolas' Brust. Dann zieht er eine Pistole und schießt. Die Kugel trifft Nicolas' Seite.

> _'cause ain't nobody iller, no one, nobody for realer._

Noch eine frisst sich in seinen Oberschenkel. Eine dritte platzt in seine Schulter. Der Schmerz ist gut, der Kampf ist miserabel.

Nicolas schlägt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, dann schwingt er sein Schwert. Er will verletzen: Arme, Beine, Torso. Sterben geschieht von selbst.

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

* * *

> _Feelin' it in the air, breathe it in the night,_

Ihre kalten Hände tanzen ein letztes Mal vor seinen Augen. Sie singt für ihn: … fühl' es in der Luft, atme es in der Nacht … Sein Kopf ist nicht gedankenlos, denn all die Bilder von früher, all die Gefühle von damals sind noch da. Er weint.

Der Mond verschwimmt, der Schmerz verschwindet, das Blut verblasst. Trauer bleibt.

> _staring at the full moon._

Sie stirbt, er bleibt allein zurück. Twilights klagen nicht. Er weint.

Sie sind keine Menschen, sie brauchen keine Trauer, sie sollen nur kämpfen. Dort sind seine Talente; Gefühle hat er trotzdem.

> _Did you ever think you would come to find?_

Keine Wunde ändert daran etwas. Er liebt sie, sie stirbt. Sie stirbt schmählich in einem Bett, statt in einem Kampf.

Er will sie wieder stark sehen, im Kampf erleben. Jetzt ist sie zu schwach, ihre Hände zu bewegen.

> _Maybe in my dreams …_

* * *

Seit jenem Tag sah er sie bei jedem Schritt durch die Stadt. Sie stand hinter jeder Ecke, wartete in jedem Laden und ging immer zwei Schritte vor und zwei Schritte hinter ihm. Ihr schwarzes Haar schimmerte wie das Fell einer Katze in der Sonne oder der Regen klebte es zu dicken Strähnen zusammen. Aber immer ging dieser schaurige Glanz von ihren Augen aus. Wehte der Wind heftig, glaubte er die Flocken ihrer Pusteblumen in der Luft zu sehen. Manchmal erkannte er sie sogar, wenn jemand anderes vor ihm stand; natürlich musste Worick darüber tagelang seine Witze reißen. Dieser hatte entschieden zu viel Freude an Nicolas' zerrüttetem Gemüt. Wer einen besten Freund hatte, brauchte wahrlich keine Feinde mehr. Dumm, dass Nicolas den Feind vorzog, denn seinen besten Freund konnte er höchstens verprügeln und das war kein dauerhaftes Mittel, wie er mittlerweile gut wusste.

So oft er sie sah, so wenig Gelegenheit bot sich, sie anzusprechen. Außerdem würde Woricks dämlicher Spruch garantiert nicht funktionieren. Sie war nicht so dumm, auf solche Worte reinzufallen, und zu stolz und zu ehern, solchen Worten überhaupt zuzuhören. Zu allem Überfluss hielt sie ihn bereits für einen Dreikäsehoch, für ein Kind und einen Dummkopf also. Bei diesem Gedanken ballte er jedes Mal die Fäuste. Er war stark und schnell, längst im Rang B/4. Sie sollte ihn ernst nehmen! Allein dieser Gedanke war so kindisch.

Zusätzliches Problem: Er sprach nicht gern. Es war ihm ein Leichtes, die Menschen einfach zu ignorieren, wenn sie seine Gebärden nicht verstanden. Allerdings wollte er von ihr verstanden werden, wollte mit ihr reden und mit ihr kämpfen. Oh, wie gern würde er sein Schwert mit ihr erheben!

Jetzt wieder sah er sie, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt ging sie zielstrebig. Er musste sie endlich ansprechen; Zögern stand ihm schlecht zu Gesicht. Eilig hetzte er ihr nach, hielt ihren Arm fest und drehte sie zu sich um. Er sagte: „H-Hi …“ Wie weiter? Worick! „Ma-Mein Mun is, is …“ Nein, zu albern, sie sollte ihn nicht auslachen, sondern mit ihm kämpfen. „Wil… willsu kämpfn?“ Er musste zu ihr aufsehen. Viel älter als er schien sie nicht zu sein.

Lange sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an, dann erkannte sie: „Ach, der Dreikäsehoch von neulich.“

„Bin nich…, will nur …, las uns …“, stotterte er, unfähig einen geraden Satz in seinen Gedanken oder gar mit seinen Lippen zu formen. „Kämpfen“, forderte er.

> _I'm just the product of a hostile environment_

Praktisch hielt er das Schwert, bevor er laufen konnte. Seine Talente und seine Lebensfreude lagen im Kampf, anderes kannte Nicolas nicht. Sie war so schön stark, so schön agil, so schön gezielt. Sie war einfach schön.

Ihr Gesicht blieb starr und abweisend. „Lauf mir nicht nach.“ Sie sah auf ihn herab, in beiden Sinnen.

> _but bein' brought up so wrought up inspired._

Er musste ihr beweisen, besser – es wert zu sein. Aufmerksamkeit, Kampf, Zuneigung; er war das wert. Angriff, sofort.

Sie wehrte seine Faust mit Leichtigkeit ab, wich seinem Tritt mit minimaler Bewegung aus, aber zurück schlug sie nicht. Noch immer nahm sie ihn nicht ernst, das stand in ihrem reglosen Gesicht.

> _But I don't know why, it's still like I'm caught up inside a whirlpool._

Verzweifelter Zorn wuchs in seinem Hals. Er war kein kleines Kind! Aber sein einziger Weg, das zu zeigen, waren mehr und kräftigere Schläge, mehr und härtere Tritte und ein verbissener Schrei. Trotzanfall.

Bald war sie gezwungen, sich zu wehren und vor allem ihn anzusehen. Sie schlugen mit brutaler Gewalt und Knochen brachen, Blut spritzte aus aufgeplatzten Wunden, Reflexe gaben auf. Sie und er kämpften weiter, angestachelt von der Gewalt des anderen, beschwingt von der Lebenslust des anderen.

> _Not an appliance, but applyin' this science, I psychotically rhyme_

Sein Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so wohlgefühlt. Schließlich brach sein Körper einfach zitternd zusammen.

> _and it's like stars are aligned all in alliance._

Ihre Hand lag kalt und auffordernd auf seiner Schulter, als sie seines Blickes sicher war, sagte sie: „Veronica.“ Und lächelte.

Während Dr. Theo seine Wunden und Brüche versorgte, schimpfte Worick natürlich mit ihm. Er wäre zu waghalsig und die ganze Aktion sowieso dumm gewesen. Vermutlich hatte Worick Recht, für Nicolas unerheblich. Er hatte mit ihr gekämpft. Er wusste nun sogar ihren Namen: Veronica. Das kleine Grinsen verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht, obwohl er die Spritzen des Doktors hasste.

Ein Bett weiter versorgte Nina Veronicas Wunden, hinter dem Vorhang sah Nicolas nichts davon.

> _But I keep walkin' the line between wrong and the right,_

Nach diesem Tag trafen sie sich oft, kämpften oft miteinander und wenn sie vollkommen erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, lernte Veronica ein paar Gebärden von ihm. Sie war wahrlich stolz und verbissen. Meistens endeten ihre Kämpfe, wenn sein Körper unbeweglich zu Boden fiel. Nicolas verlor ständig, aber eines Tages würde er gewinnen.

Ihre Brust bewegte sich schnell, sie war genauso außer Atem wie er. Auf ihrem Gesicht klebten Pflaster des letzten Kampfes.

> _but everything I write seems wrong and it's like_

„Morgen Revanche?“, fragte er mit einer Hand. Erschöpfung schluderte die Geste. Auch seine Glieder waren in Verbände vergangener Kämpfe gehüllt.

„Denkst du an nichts anderes?“, fragte sie zurück. Ihre harschen Pusteblumen musterten ihn gründlich. Sie war wie Granit: unnachgiebig und unverwüstlich. „Willst du nur kämpfen?“

> _I'm ecstatic at all the static that I can still cause_

Verständnislos sah er sie an. Er wollte mit ihr Zeit verbringen und mit ihr zu kämpfen war die beste Zeit. Sie sollten zusammen sein, immer.

„Dreikäsehoch.“ Immer noch sah sie ihn an, nicht barsch, sondern zugetan. Ihre Hand strich über seine Brust. Er sah ruhelos zur ihr hinauf, sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Sie küsste ihn.

> _in the fabric of our modern society._

Es war spät – oder bereits wieder früh –, als Nicolas in die Wohnung trat. Erneut berührten seine Fingerspitzen die Lippen, er spürte ihren kühlen Kuss noch dort. Im Gegensatz zu Woricks mochte er ihre Küsse.

Worick saß auf dem Sofa und fragte belustigt: „Warst du schon wieder so lange bei Veronica? Du kleiner Casanova, hätt' ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.“

„Schnauze!“, warf er ihm unwirsch entgegen. Warum fühlte er sich ertappt? Dass er Veronica mochte und sie ihn war weder schlimm noch peinlich. Immerhin waren sie Freunde … Nein, sie waren mehr als Freunde. Der Kuss prickelte auf seinen Lippen.

„Ach, reg dich nicht so auf“, winkte Worick ab. „Euer Techtelmechtel interessiert mich eh nicht. Ihr schlagt euch bloß die Köpfe ein, so unsexy.“

Es prickelte bis in Nicolas' Ohren. „Ich bin ja nicht wie du“, antwortete er bissig. „Dir sind deine Weiber egal. Ich mag Nica wirklich.“ Da hatte er zu viel gebärdet.

Im gleichen Augenblick setzte sich Worick neugierig auf. „Du magst sie? Ausgerechnet du? Du hast doch noch nie jemanden gemocht. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das geht.“

Einen Moment lang verschränkte Nicolas die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Hand dort kam ihm in den Sinn. Seine Stimme antwortete: „Arschloch. D-dich mak ich au…“ Warum war ihm jetzt gerade allerdings schleierhaft. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und fuhr mit schneidenden Gesten fort: „Natürlich weiß ich, wie das geht. Du hast garantiert kein Monopol darauf, bei dir ist das eh alles nur Show. Also belehr' mich nicht.“

Abwehrend hob Worick seine Hände. „Bin ja schon still.“ Dann grinste er: „Nico und Nica … Niedlich.“

> _You thought I was lyin' when I said,_

Sie kämpften beinahe jeden Tag gegeneinander, gemeinsam wurden sie stetig besser. Zwischen den Kämpfen küssten sie sich, manchmal unterbrachen ein paar Schläge ihre Küsse. Mal stöhnten sie unter einem Tritt, mal mussten Wunden nach dem Akt genäht werden. Bei ihnen lag Kampf und Zuneigung, Gewalt und Begierde nah beieinander. Sie hatten eine eigentümliche Art, ihre Gefühle füreinander auszudrücken. Ihr Umfeld verstand sie nicht, rügte sie, belehrte sie. Wichtig war, sie verstanden sich.

> _I think that I'm crossin' the line again._

„Nico!“

> _I've lost my mind, caution!_

Ihre harten Muskeln bebten unter seinen Händen, ihr Stöhnen vibrierte in seinem Körper, ihre Küsse umschlangen ihn mit kühler Lust. Er schmachtete nach ihren eisigen Lippen. Immer sah er zu ihr hinauf, ihre Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß waren so schön stark, so schön agil, so schön gezielt. Als sie ihr Schwert in seine Lenden stieß, wie er in sie stieß, stöhnte er so laut, dass er es fast selbst hörte.

> _Oh God, I think I've just thought of another fucking line._

„Nica!“

Er kam, aber sie noch nicht. Einige Dosen mit Celebere standen immer griffbereit neben ihrem Bett.

> _Forgive me father, for I have sinned,_

Die Uppers wirkten schnell, er warf sie auf das Bett, wo sein Blut bereits Pfützen bildete.

Mit Gier nach ihren Lippen, die leicht und kalt wie der letzte Schnee vor dem Frühling tanzten, küsste er sie und biss in ihre Zunge. Rausch verband ihre Körper, keiner wollte nachgeben. Er spürte das orgastische Beben ihrer Muskeln. Auch sie nahm Uppers, denn gemeinsam war ihnen die ganze Nacht.

> _but hip hop has left me brainwashed with a violent streak._

Die Naht spannte bei jedem Schritt, unangenehm scheuerte der Hosenbund über die Wunde. Nicolas versuchte, seine Hose höher oder tiefer zu tragen, aber es half nicht. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, den Verband zu lassen, es fühlte sich an, als würde die Wunden von dem Scheuern und Reiben wieder aufgehen.

„Selbst Schuld“, rügte Worick ihn, schon wieder. Jeden Tag musste er ihn deswegen mahnen. „Wie blöd seid ihr denn? Du wärst fast krepiert, kriegst du das noch mit! Schmerz ist überlebenswichtig, wann geht das in deinen verdammten Schädel rein? Ihr sollt den nicht mit Upper ausschalten. Und schon gar nicht für eure abartigen Sexspiele.“ Worick schüttelte den Kopf. „Sich beim Vögeln abstechen, mit euch stimmt echt was nicht.“

Nicolas winkte gleichmütig ab: „Is' doch nichts passiert.“

Mit brodelnder Wut riss Worick seinen Freund am Hemdkragen zu sich. „Du stirbst nicht so einfach, schon vergessen? Du hast noch nicht genügend quälende Erinnerungen angehäuft, um jetzt schon sterben zu dürfen. Klar?!“

Nicolas löste behutsam Woricks Hände von seinem Kragen.

Kurz fuhr er sich durch die blonden Haare, so gewann Worick meist seine Haltung wieder. „Komm, der Job macht sich nicht von alleine.“

Nicolas folgte und die Naht spannte bei jedem Schritt. Sie scheuerte unangenehm gegen den Bund seiner Hose, egal wie hoch oder tief er sie trug.

Wie immer trafen sie sich. Wie immer kämpften sie miteinander. Mit Uppers im Blut hatte er vielleicht eine Chance. Er schlug, sein Schwert schnitt, ihr Arm fiel.

> _I'ma start up a rioting, try to stop it or silence it …_

Worick wütete. Theo tobte. Chad schimpfte.

Sie wollte wieder gegen ihn kämpfen, er wollte sie wieder küssen. Aber sie durften einander nicht wiedersehen, das war beschlossene Sache.

„Das ist zu eurem Besten. Deinem und ihrem“, erklärte Worick und hielt ihm eine Flasche Wasser vors Gesicht. „Ihr bringt euch noch gegenseitig um. Ich mein', ernsthaft, das ist doch bescheuert. Du verblutest in ihrem Bett und sie verliert ihren Arm durch dich. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal.“

Nicolas trank von dem Wasser und schwieg. Seine Meinung hatte er mehr als deutlich gemacht: hatte ruhig gebärdet, wütend geschrien, gegen Türen und Wände randaliert. Erfolglos, noch immer stand Worick in seinem Weg. Nicht nur Worick allein, mit ihm hatten sich Dr. Theo und Officer Chad verschworen, alle standen gegen ihn, gegen ihn und Veronica.

„…amit denn erreichen?“, Worick redete noch immer. „Beim Ficken sterben? Das ist doch bloß ein alberner Mythos. Und so wie ihr das macht, ist das auch scheiße.“

Nicolas nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wasser. Natürlich war das ein dämlicher Gedanke und er verstand die Sorge hinter dieser Verschwörung, trotzdem hielt er die für unnötig. Veronica und er waren Twilights, sie existierten für den Kampf und sie wussten beide genau, dass sie nicht unversehrt überlebten. Sie brachten einander nicht in Gefahr, sie frönten zusammen dem Leben. Das war nicht falsch.

Worick sprach immer noch: „… versteh's einfach nicht. Ich dachte, du liebst sie. Seit wann bringt man die Menschen um, die man liebt? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn, verstehst du. Is' klar, dass du ständig mit ihr kämpfen willst – unglaublich wie spitz du davon wirst – und dass es dich wurmt, immer zu verlieren, aber … aber langsam ist das echt nicht mehr lustig. Siehst du das denn nicht? Dieses Mal ist es nur ihr Arm, und was ist morgen oder nächste Woche? Ist es dann ihr Kopf? Willst du sie wirklich umbringen!“

Nicolas stellte die Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch. Wenn man ihn und Veronica nicht ließ, mussten sie eben gegen diese Verschwörung kämpfen. Er würde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen und wenn sie zusammen fortliefen, miteinander durchbrannten, dann würde ihn das glücklich – Aber Worick?

„Versteh doch, Nick“, eindringlich sah Worick zu ihm, „du musst dich von ihr fernhalten, bevor noch etwas passiert, dass ihr nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habt. Bevor etwas passiert, dass du für immer bereuen wirst. Ihr müsst jetzt handeln. Ihr beide hattet schon zwei Warnungen, ich warte nicht auf eine dritte.“ Worick sah auf und hob den Telefonhörer an sein Ohr, lauschte kurz und legte wieder auf. „Das war Chad, Veronica hat Ergastulum verlassen.“

Einen langen Moment sah Nicolas seinen Freund an, dann sagte er zustimmend: „Gut. Was ist unser nächster Job?“

> _I perform like I'm gonna die at the end of a song_

Es war wieder einmal der heißeste Tag des Jahres, aber sie würde ihn nicht plötzlich anrempeln und anschreien. Nie wieder, ein Gedanke, den er schlecht aushielt. Was ihm blieb war nur der Kampf. Glück, das Ergastulum voll mit Menschen war, die kämpften oder getötet werden mussten. Er suchte nach Gegnern stärker als er, griff rücksichtslos an, puschte sich mit Celebere über seine Grenzen und wenn er blutend und frierend im Dreck lag, dachte er kurz, wieder einmal gegen sie verloren zu haben.

Aber er gewann. Er hasste es, zu gewinnen.

> _so it's hard for the ryhme to end!_

Dr. Theos Lieferung fiel ihm aus den Händen. Es war ein kalter Schlag in seinen Magen, als er Veronica auf den Straßen Ergastulums sah. Zu viele Jahre waren vergangen und er hatte geglaubt, sie irgendwann dazwischen vergessen zu haben. Falsch.

Er blinzelte erst, als er Woricks Hand vor seinem Gesicht erkannte. „Was ist? Hast du dir in die Hosen gemacht?“, witzelte dieser.

Sachte schüttelte Nicolas den Kopf. „Veronica.“

Worick betrachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich. „Ach das … Was macht sie denn hier draußen? Sie sollte doch drinnen bleiben.“

Durcheinander und grimmig fragte Nicolas: „Du weißt, dass sie ihr ist?“ Seine Gebärden überschlugen sich: „Seit wann? Wieso? Das sagst du mir nicht! Wo? Ich geh hin, sofort. Warum ist sie hier? Kam sie bei uns vorbei? Wie lange schon?“

„Ruhig Brauner, hol erst einmal tief Luft.“ Worick hob das Päckchen mit Dr. Theos Lieferung auf. „Wir können sie besuchen, vielleicht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das gut ist. Vertrau mir, in diesem Zustand willst du sie nicht sehen. Weißt du, die Celebere-Vergiftung ist … Sie ist schon weit fortgeschritten. Nick, Veronica stirbt, jetzt gerade. Sieh dir das nicht an.“

* * *

> _I'm a psychopath. I'm a killer._

Sterben geschieht von selbst, sobald Nicolas und sein Schwert sich an einem Menschen austoben. Oberarme, Unterschenkel, Hände, alles liegt verstreut in der Gasse. Die Pistole liegt nutzlos in einer Blutlache. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

Die Jagd hilft nicht. Der Kampf hilft nicht. Das Blut hilft nicht. Die Schusswunden helfen nicht. Nichts hilft.

> _You ain't ever seen a motherfucker get realer._

Was auch immer er tut, es hilft nicht gegen seinen Schmerz. Und es hilft nicht gegen ihren Tod.

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

Mit wenigen Sprüngen steht er auf einem Hausdach, hier oben leuchtet der Mond. Sie mochte es, dem Vollmond zuzuschauen. Jetzt schaut er allein.

Sieht so sterben aus? Viele hat Nicolas bereits getötet, aber so armselig und deprimierend sah Tod nie aus.

> _Pull an automatic on anybody sporadic I choose,_

Er hockt auf dem Dach, Blut und Tränen im Gesicht. Sein Verstand will ihren Tod einfach nicht begreifen.

Eine Wasserflasche taucht vor seinem Gesicht auf und Nicolas blickt hoch. Er nimmt sie an und folgt Woricks Worten: „Hast du sie gesehen?“

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._

Leise sagt Nicolas: „Sie stirbt.“ Und er würde sie wieder allein lassen, anstatt mit ihr und für sie da zu sein.

> _'cause ain't nobody iller, no one, nobody for realer._

Woricks warme Hand liegt auf seiner Schulter. „Zieh nicht so'n Gesicht. Weißt du noch, wie sie dich das erste Mal anschrie?“

Rau zieht der Wind an seinem Körper, aber seine steifen Glieder spüren das bereits nicht mehr. Seine Hände sind in Blut getränkt. Seines …

> _A psychopath, I'm a killer._


End file.
